Life in a Game
by AlwaysNinja
Summary: Two friends somehow find their way into their mutual obsession - Kingdom Hearts.  But when one likes Sora's side and the other likes the Organization, how will their friendship be tested?  And what chaos will they cause?  They are fangirls, after all.
1. Of sleepovers and broken Playstations

**Hello there! Here's a random idea I had that just wrote itself today! First chapter is the prologue type thing, so it's short. Second chapter (I'm already working on it) is longer, with KH characters.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Sora would lose. Nuff said.**

* * *

><p>It was 1:32 am. Every light in the house was turned off, and the hallways were empty. All was quiet…<p>

"Argh! Low health again! Heal me, heal me, _HEAL ME_!"

Except, of course, for her - the girl huddled by the colorful glows of a large television, violently jamming buttons on a black controller.

"No, don't heal! Die! DIE!"

And except for her companion, who allowed the bright light from the TV to wash over her and her fluffy white blanket. This girl was not playing video games, but seemed to be loudly cheering her friend on.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" She chanted, bouncing up and down excitedly, willing the other girl to fail pathetically and miserably. "LOSE! LOOOOSE!"

…Or perhaps not.

The girl playing the video game ignored her disrespectful audience and kept button-mashing. "Oh yeah!" she cheered. "A reaction command!"

A waning green bar on the top of the screen showed that someone or another was running low on health. With a small 'meep', the second girl dove under her blanket and chirped, "I can't watch! Tell me when it's over!"

The player pressed a few more buttons with a triumphant smile. The battle music that had mesmerized both girls suddenly stopped and was replaced by voices. The girl under her blanket poked her head out as she heard talking.

"NO WAY!" A person on the screen screamed and began literally fading away, prompting very different reactions from the two teenagers.

The one who played the game leaped up and began a victory dance, shouting, "I won! I won! I killed him! YES!"

The one who was just watching gaped in horror at the screen, then grabbed a pillow off the sofa nearby and began mercilessly beating her friend. "How dare you! Show some respect for Demyx! RESPECT!" She then tackled the other girl and grabbed the controller, attempting to skip the dialogue of a brown-haired boy with a strange key.

As the other friend picked herself off of the ground, she blinked in surprise at the screen. "Kate? What are you doing?"

Kate scowled at the TV, jamming the joystick on her controller as far as it would go. "I'm trying to run this… this THING off of a cliff!"

On the screen, the brown-haired boy, controlled by the irate teen, was running into an invisible barrier between him and a no-doubt lethal fall off a rocky edge.

Kate's friend stared in shock. "But you can't kill Sora! He's the main character! The hero!"

Kate, now making Sora jump as well as run, continued her futile murder attempts. "He killed Demyx, Sierra. He will die."

Sierra snatched the controller back and allowed Sora to turn around from the deadly jump and instead walk to a save point. "Kate, you know that it was necessary for the plot advancement. Plus," she added, carefully avoiding Kate's gaze, "Demyx kind of had it coming for him."

Kate glared at Sierra, clearly displeased. "Oh FINE! SIDE WITH THE HYPER KID, WHY DON'T YA!"

Sierra responded with a glare of her own. "At least I'm siding with LIGHT! Your precious Organization is DARK!"

Kate gasped, taken aback. "Well, look at your precious Riku! He joined the darkness WILLINGLY! They had no choice! AND THEY'RE NOT DARK, ANYWAY!"

Sierra opened her mouth, about to respond, but was interrupted by a sleepy voice. "Sierra? Kate? Are you still up? You should head to bed soon, and turn off that game please."

Kate bit her lip in embarrassment and responded, "Kay, Mom! Sorry for waking you."

Sierra grabbed the controller and returned to the title screen. "We're getting out!" Strangely, though, the game locked up in the middle of switching images. "Hey Kate," Sierra asked, completely over their seemingly huge fight, "Your game just broke."

Kate frowned. "What?" She knelt next to Sierra and experimentally stabbed a few buttons. "Oh, it did! Darn…" After a few moments, both girls were shaking, poking, and even punching the controller in an effort to restore the game.

"It's no use," Sierra sighed. "We'll have to restart the Playstation." She leaned towards said video game console, then froze. "The light is red. But it's still on, right?" As she moved closer, the light near the 'restart' button turned yellow.

"Yellow?" Kate asked, watching the light with Sierra. "Why yellow?"

As both girls stared, the light changed to green.

"Green?" Both girls glanced at each other, and then reached out to touch the power button as one.

And that's when a bright flash and a small click emitted from the device, which seemed to be much more just a normal console.

And that's when Kate and Sierra disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there kind readers. You know, there's a very sad web page that wants to grow by being filled with your words. This page is called the review page, and my dream is for this review page and every review page to be happily large.<strong>

**In other words... Please review... :D**


	2. Since when were we sisters?

**Hello there! Thanks to all my reviewers, who made me out this next chapter up quickly! And a special shout-out to my friend Fluffyluvr21, who was the inspiration for Sierra in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts... Sadly.**

* * *

><p>A cheery silence, yes, somehow the silence <em>was<em> cheery, greeted Kate as she slowly regained consciousness. She groaned and blinked groggily, trying to remember what the heck had happened. The Playstation had spazzed out, and she had been violently jerked through what seemed like a wind tunnel, passing out after a few seconds. She lay in thought for a little while longer, until suddenly noticing her strange surroundings. A huge blue castle loomed in front of the very confused girl, bordered by cheerful-looking shrubberies. _This cheerfulness is giving me a headache_, Kate thought, looking around at the landscape that just screamed joy. _ Hey wait a sec... Why is there a castle?_

Kate jumped to her feet and glanced around erratically, finally spotting the familiar sight of Sierra, who was staring off into the distance in shock. "Hey, Sierra! Where in Kingdom Hearts are we?"

Sierra spun around, eyes wide. "You know?"

Kate frowned. "Know what?"

Sierra's eyes sparkled with excitement and complete and utter fangirl joy. "We're _literally_ in Kingdom Hearts."

Kate blinked. "No."

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"YES!" Sierra pointed to the castle. "That's _Disney Castle_!"

Kate cocked her head to the side, giving the building a closer look. "Oh... I really don't care."

Sierra sighed and elaborated. "You know, the castle that King Mickey is in?"

Kate smiled in understanding. "Right..." she said, nodding. "I still don't care."

Her friend groaned and slammed her head violently into the castle wall, making a louder sound than she had expected. "Why don't you care?"

Kate grinned goofily, leaning against the castle. "'Cause. I just don't."

Sierra hit her head again, making an even louder noise. She did this several more times, ignoring the loud banging she was creating. On her fifth try, she fell forwards, tripping into an open space that was certainly not there 5 seconds ago. She got up, grumbling, and saw the one person that solidified her idea of being in the _best_ video game series of all time.

Sora reached out a hand to help Sierra up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to fall!"

Sierra stared at the spiky-haired teenager, unable to form any words. "Uh... Kingdom-playstation-you-real-hearts-no-freaking-way-dying-shock-save-me," she finally shouted in a rush.

Sora looked at her in confusion. "Um, I didn't quite catch that."

Sierra blinked a few times, then exploded, "Sora! Can I have your autograph?"

Sora continued staring at her. "I guess so."

Sierra grinned. "Yay! Thanks so much!"

Sora nodded, still confused. "Right. And you would be...?"

"I'm Sierra! Nice to meet you!"

Sora shook her hand, matching her smile. "I'm Sora... though you know that already." He then turned to Kate, who had been watching this scene with amusement. "And you? What's your name?"

Kate chuckled, trying to keep a straight face. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she drawled, ignoring the intense glare Sierra gave her.

Sierra elbowed her friend and intervened, telling the flustered Sora, "This is Kate. Don't mind her," she added. "She's a little messed up."

The Keyblade wielder just nodded and stepped aside, revealing the gate he had opened. "...Okay. Sierra, Kate, would you like to come inside? I think everyone else wants to see you."

Sierra gasped. "Donald and Goofy?"

Sora raised his eyebrows at the teenager, but ushered them into the castle nonetheless. He led them down a long hallway into a room where, sitting on large and comfy-looking chairs were Donald and Goofy themselves.

Sierra beamed and waved. "Hello!"

Kate just nodded towards the duo and continued her intense study of the wall.

Donald and Goofy and Dora the Expl- Er, Sora - began to talk to the girls, asking them their origins and how they had gotten to this world. The gates between worlds, after all, were closed. Sierra glanced at Kate, saying, "Can I talk with Kate for a second?"

The trio nodded and Sierra slid closer to her friend. "Hey Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"I think this is after Kingdom Hearts 1... The gates to the worlds are closed, King Mickey is absent, and Sora isn't with Riku and Kairi."

Kate grinned. "So this means the Organization is alive! Sweetness!"

Sierra rolled her eyes. "You know... Sora is probably trusting enough to let us join him... If we play our cards right."

A devious idea formed in Kate's head. "Leave it to me," she assured her friend.

Kate approached Sora. "You want to know who we are? I'll explain everything. You see, Sora, Sierra and I are sisters." This first lie caused Sierra to give Kate a strange look, but she let the matter drop soon enough. "We both have special powers," she continued, drawing yet another surprised glance from Sierra. "She can read people and tell their pasts from just a single glance. I can sense things that have yet to occur. Sora... you are about to embark on a great journey... A journey that will ultimately end in your reunion with those nearest to your heart." _And the murder of some very awesome people_, she added silently, lamenting the deaths of her favorite antagonists. "We," she continued, gesturing towards Sierra and herself. "can help you on this journey. Sierra believes we were destined to help you." _And I believe I am destined to punch you._ "Allow us to join you on your journey," _You gullible freak,_ "and we will use our powers to aid you in any way we can." Kate finished her 'explanation' and turned to Sierra. "Right, _sister_?"

Sierra stared at her friend - who apparently she was now related to - and wondered where in the worlds she had gotten those ideas. With a nod, she played along. "Of course."

Kate could tell that Sora and Co. were still dubious, so she added, "We will prove our powers to you. Sierra?"

Realization dawned on Sierra as she understood how they had the "powers". They had played the games, so they knew the past, present, and future of these people. She looked at Sora, tried very hard to look serious, and said, "You, Sora, are a Keyblade wielder. You had to look for your best friends Kairi and Riku when your home, Destiny Islands, was lost to the darkness. You fought Ansem, seeker of darkness, after the jerk took over Riku- Erm, in order to restore light to the worlds. After _six freaking boss battles_ - Um, I mean after a long and hard fight, he was destroyed by the light in Kingdom Hearts. In order to close the door to darkness, however, Riku and King Mickey had to be sealed on the other side of the door, and Kairi was sent back to Destiny Islands." Sierra took a huge breath after this lengthy speech and blinked at Sora's surprised face. "You see? We do know."

Kate gave what she hoped was a convincing smile. "May we join you on your journeys, so that we may aid you along the way?" She caught Sierra's eye, and it was clear that they were thinking the exact same thing.

_Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say-_

"Sure!" Sora said, grinning at the teenagers. "I'd appreciate the help."

"YES!" Both girls leapt into the air and high-fived each other. They didn't exactly know how long it would take for them to get moving, or even exactly what game they were going to be a part of. They did know one thing, however:

That this was going to be a heck of a lot of fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! The plot finally moves!<strong>

**Review and tell me what you think! Thoughts and constructive criticism are welcome! ^^**


	3. Marluxia, shut up!

**I'm baaaaack! **

**Enjoy this plot-filled chapter of randomness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I own Kate only. Sierra, you know who you are ^^**

* * *

><p>"Kate! Wake up!"<p>

Kate rolled out of her bed and landed with a hard _thump_ on the carpeted floor. With a groan, she squinted open her eyes to see who had interrupted her precious sleep. "Oh, hi Sierra."

Sierra smiled and poked her friend. "Sora says it's time for breakfast."

For a moment, Kate didn't know what was happening. Then everything came flooding back to her, and shot upright. "Then let's go, I guess." The teen started for the stairs, then stopped, grabbed a blanket, and continued. Sierra shortly followed.

Kate gave a huge yawn and grinned at Sora. "Mornin'. You got any coffee?"

Donald nodded and pointed to a pitcher. "Oh yes coffee!" Kate screeched, promptly pouring a cup. "So, what are we doing today?"

Sierra looked expectantly at Sora, who answered, "I'm going to continue my search for Riku and King Mickey... you know them, right?"

"Of course!" Kate said, now making a second cup of caffeine.

"Cool. Maybe with you guys' help, I can find them!" Ah, Sora was so optimistic, it was almost painful.

Kate smirked. "Well, my super-awesome-physic-future-seeing-kick-butt powers spoke to me last night. If you see a hooded figure in a black coat, follow them. They will lead you to your destiny... and to the second-coolest castle of all time!" At Sora's questioning glance and Sierra's glare, Kate quickly added, "Uh, not that I would know. Just physic-talk here." With that settled, Kate returned to her coffee and crossed her fingers that she would get to go to Castle Oblivion soon.

* * *

><p>They were walking through a field. Why? Because Sierra and Kate (after a short conference) decided that this was the place to go. Yep, this field. Something was going to happen, they had said. Something big.<p>

In truth, the girls just wanted Marluxia to show up so that they could get into Chain of Memories. For Sierra, that was to try to find Riku and to see the Riku Replica that she said was "underappreciated". For Kate, that was to see Organization XIII in all its glory.

Sora glanced back at the giggling teenagers. "Uh, why are we here again?"

The answer was the same. "You just need to be here. Period."

Sora shrugged and returned to his walking around aimlessly. Which was, by definition, aimless. "Guys, I don't think we're getting anywhere. We've been here all day!" Kate suddenly perked up, as if something had just occurred to her.

"Sierra! Didn't Marluxia come at night?" she whispered to her friend, on the verge of a breakthrough.

"Yeah, so?"

"We need to camp out here! And then..." Kate was cut off by the excited shouts of her comrades. They had spotted a familiar dog holding a letter with a familiar seal. "Pluto!" Kate shouted. "Marluxia comes after Pluto!"

Sierra promptly punched her in the arm. Kate realized her mistake and said, "I mean-" She then realized that Sora, Donald and Goofy all went chasing after Pluto. "Oh." Shrugging her shoulders, she grabbed Sierra's arm and ran with her, finally catching up to everyone else. They were staring dejectedly at the place where they had lost sight of the orange dog.

"It's okay," Sierra said, sneaking a knowing glance at Kate. "Maybe we could camp out here for tonight and see if he comes back."

"Great idea!" Sora began to look for a good place to stay, while Kate held up a hand for Sierra to, reluctantly, high-five.

"I am so excited! Organization! Organization! Organization!"

Sierra sighed. "You are too hyper for your own good, Kate."

Kate shrugged. "Must've been the coffee. But at least I'll be able to stay up tonight to watch Marluxia's appearance!"

Sierra shook her head in disbelief. "Do as you please. I'm actually sleeping tonight."

* * *

><p>About five hours later, in the dead of night, Kate was humming a tune softly to herself, weaving some grass together. "When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, oh baby, don't- NO!" This last word was screamed in frustration as her small grass mat fell apart. Kate immediately covered her mouth, hoping she didn't wake anyone up. Unfortunately, she did. Fortunately, it helped the plot.<p>

Sora slowly blinked open his eyes and glanced around. He had waken up, but he didn't quite know why... Oh well. He got up to walk around a bit while he was awake. He stretched and carefully avoided the sleeping bodies of Donald and Goofy. He looked around for Kate and Sierra, but couldn't find them. Oh well. He continued on his little stroll, weaving through the grass.

Kate poked her head above the grass, next to her still sleepy friend. If her calculations were correct (and they _always_ were... except for that one time...), Marluxia should be making his appearance soon. "Why did you wake me up again?" Sierra complained, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to stay awake.

A deep, mysterious voice suddenly broke the silence, making Sora wince in surprise.

"Along the road ahead lies something you need."

Kate beamed. Oh, look, there he was now. Sora glanced wildly around, trying to find who had spoken to him. Kate and Sierra pressed themselves to the ground, hidden by the grass. "However," the voice finally continued. "In order to claim it, you must lose something that is dear to you." A mysterious black-coated figure of mystery simply vanished as Sora ran towards him.

_Ha, point one Marluxia_, Kate thought, watching this like a very entertaining movie. Sierra lay staring next to her, entranced as well. Sora ran back to Donald and Goofy and shook them awake, excitedly telling them what had happened. Kate felt it time to reveal herself, and feigned sleepiness. Sierra walked over to them as well, with _true_ drowsiness. Sora relayed the tale to them, insisting that they needed to follow the mysterious person. Sierra and Kate exchanged a glance and then nodded. The group of five set off to find the person which everyone knows is Marluxia.

Well, everyone but Sora.

After some time, a bright light flashed and, lo and behold, they were standing on a stone walkway to a castle. Kate immediately began having a mini panic attack. "Oh. My. Freaking. Kingdom Hearts. IT'S CASTLE OBLIVION!"

Sierra merely stared at the castle, then questioned, "How did we get here?"

Kate shrugged. "Plot device?"

The two girls then ran to catch up to Sora and the gang, who were already entering the castle. Sora stared around in awe at the white walls, white floors, white furniture, white- let's just say overall white castle. Sierra ran her hand along the wall and then promptly lost attention. Kate took in every detail, running excitedly up and down the hall, ignoring a somewhat important conversation that Sora and his animal companions were having. The door opened suddenly, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

Especially Kate. She bit down on her hand to keep from screaming in excitement. This was it! The Organization's Number XI was right there in front of her!

"That's it! Who are you?" Sora yelled, summoning his Keyblade. Under her breath, Kate muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Idiot'.

The figure came closer, and Sierra stood her ground, unafraid. After all, Marluxia didn't attack for a while. Kate even took a step forward, delighting in Marluxia's presence. Oops, I mean _the mysterious figure_'s presence.

Donald screamed at the advancing person and tried to attack him with magic. "THUNDER!" he screeched, waving his staff.

...Nothing happened.

"Thunder! Thunder! Blizzard! Fire!" None of his spells would work, leaving him yelling odd phrases in an otherwise quiet environment.

Kate snickered softly. "You want some epic with that failure?"

"Why isn't it working?" Donald lamented, obviously distraught.

"I should think it's obvious," the unknown entity responded. "The moment you stepped foot in this castle, you forgot every spell and every ability you ever knew."

Sierra frowned and muttered, "We know, we know, get on with it!"

Kate rolled her eyes and commented, "Not like they knew much in the first place," then perked up as the man continued.

"In this place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find." Kate mouthed these words along with the man, having memorized them months before. "That is the way in Castle Oblivion." Kate spoke these words aloud at the exact time the other person did, drawing some blank (or in Sierra's case, annoyed) stares.

"Here you will meet people you have known in the past," he continued. "And you will meet people you miss."

"I miss?" Sora came to a sudden realization "Riku! You mean Riku's here?"

_Yes, stupid, now listen to Marluxia_, Kate thought.

"If what you want... Is to find him..." Marluxia's mysterious voice couldn't get any more mysterious at this point. He shot out a bunch of flower petals at Sora, knocking him backwards and making Kate gasp in delight and Sierra sigh in annoyance. Marluxia ran right through Sora, disappearing into more petals as Sora attacked him. He reappeared at the top of some stairs at the end of the hall, where Sierra and Kate had already gone. They didn't really feel like chasing around Marluxia like Sora did.

"What'd you do?" A clearly enraged Sora demanded.

"I merely sampled your memories. And from them, I made this." Marluxia held up a blue card. "To reunite with-"

"Oh, screw this!" Kate yelled suddenly, getting annoyed. The plot was moving at the speed of molasses, and she was losing patience. "This is taking too freaking long! Marly, give Sora the card already. Sora, take the darned Traverse Town ripoff and get a move on!"

Everyone stared at her. Again. Sierra spoke first. "Good for you, Kate! This was getting annoying."

Sora went next. "You know this guy?"

Kate scoffed and leaned against a utterly convenient wall. "Pshh, I don't know him." She paused, took a breath, then blurted, "All I know is that he's number eleven in Organization XIII, he controls flowers, wields a cool scythe, is the master of Castle Oblivion, and has pink hair."

Sierra piped in and added, "And he's gay."

"Is not!" Kate retorted. "Save what little manliness he has left!"

Now both of the girls were getting stared at, and Marluxia took this time to beat a hasty retreat. Sora was too busy gaping at Kate to notice. "You know all that just by looking at him?" he asked, astonished.

Kate grinned. "Yerp! Now come on, there are places to be." She was very glad she had been able to cut Marluxia off. It was getting really boring. "I'll explain what he was supposed to say. Basically-"

Sierra butted in. "Use the card, go to a fake Traverse Town, do things, meet people, blah, blah, blah, find Riku. There. Happy?"

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed, clearly only focused on one thing.

Sierra sighed. "You are rabid, Sora. And a hyperactive bunny."

"With OCD!" Kate added.

Sora blinked, then walked towards the door. "Uh, let's do whatever you said. So how do I do this again?"

Sierra facepalmed. "Just put the freaking card near the freaking door!"

Sora did as he was told and a bright light flashed around the five-some. Uh, five-some? Never mind. Focus on the all-powerful transporting light of epic.

Kate grinned and Sierra sighed for what had to be the fiftieth time that day. "Here we go again," she muttered.

They all disappeared. To go on a grand adventure through the Traverse Town of Sora's memories. Fun, right?

Ah... May Kingdom Hearts help those poor souls.

* * *

><p><strong>I finished! ^^<strong>

**Longest chapter for this story so far... I'm proud. Over 2,000 words :D**

**And another special thanks to _SIERRA_ my friend who helped me with ideas.**

**...Review?**


End file.
